


Flower Boy

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Dancing, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Norenminhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Chenle and Jisung work at a flower shop together.





	Flower Boy

Chenle’s family owns a flower shop: Zhong Floral. Chenle’s been doing odd jobs around it for allowance since he could carry a watering pot. His parents moved to Seoul with plans to make the shop when Chenle was a baby.

This is actually only one of their business ventures, and all of them are fairly successful, but the flower shop is Mrs. Zhong’s personal project, so their apartment is just above it, and it’s the one they’re most personally involved with. Chenle grew up not particularly caring for the flowers themselves, but he finished his chores easily enough and didn’t complain.

Jisung was in the year below Chenle and loved flowers as far as Chenle could tell. It was a little adorable how he’d squeal to anyone ready to listen about his little window box garden that he took care of all by himself. Chenle hardly ever saw him except in the cafeteria and on the playground, and more often than not his class-mates would drag him off to do whatever caught their interest, which was rarely the weird flower-boy.

One day their top-decision-maker was sick, so Chenle took advantage of the lack of leader and walked up to Jisung who was talking the teacher’s ear off about tulips in Holland. Chenle awkwardly introduced himself to the wide-eyed boy when he noticed him there. The teacher took advantage of the distraction Chenle posed and walked away with an excuse of “watching the kids in the field.”

Jisung was a little wary of Chenle at first. Chenle thought that had something to do with his friends, always loud and laughing at anything weird. Chenle’d never laughed at Jisung, but his typical company wouldn’t strike much security into Jisung. Desperately, he blurted out, “My family has a flower shop!” and Jisung became starry-eyed.

He avoided his friends altogether for the rest of the week in favor of a young flower-fanatic. They planned a playdate at Chenle’s apartment and got Jisung’s mom and Chenle’s dad to agree with pouts and whines. 

Mrs. Zhong adored Jisung almost as much as Chenle, especially when the boy begged to help when Chenle mentioned his chores that he had to do later. They ended up starting right then to the clear amazement of Chenle’s parents. 

When Jisung started high school years later, he and Chenle were best friends, and he was offered a job at Zhong Floral and eagerly accepted. It was a long time coming, really, because he basically did the same thing he’d been doing this whole time. Chenle had officially gotten the job last year, but he had to apply and be interviewed. Chenle maintains that his mother should be more grateful he introduced her to Jisung in the first place, but it is what it is.

And now here he is, half way through eleventh grade and faced with the realization that he is in love with the boy. He’s not sure whether to be shocked or disappointed in himself for taking so long to come to that conclusion. He’d consciously thought the boy was adorable in lower elementary for Christ’s sake, and he should not be this slow on the uptake.

It’s a little pathetic, he thinks, as he catches himself staring at Jisung dancing around with a watering pail to the Red Velvet on the speakers. He’s manning the register, his preferred job, if only for the opportunity it affords him to stare at Jisung. 

Without warning the tenth-grader swings around and skips over to his idle friend. He grabs Chenle by the waist and begins to dance with him in ballroom fashion, singing off-key to the music playing. Chenle shrieks at the sudden action and loops his arms around Jisung’s neck in an effort to save himself from falling. 

After a while, though, he finds himself giggling and loosens his grip. He begins singing with Jisung, to the other’s mixed reaction. Jisung pouts and complains about how Chenle is too good of a singer and that he’s making Jisung sound bad, but Chenle can see the corners of his lips turning up.

They stopp when the song finished, Chenle panting and Jisung not even fazed. Jisung smirks at him as he catches his breath. 

“What was that for, Sungie?”

“I just wanted to dance with a cute boy!” Jisung chirps back. Chenle can feel the panicked gay in him rising, but before he can embarrass himself reacting to the statement, Jisung goes on. “Wanna go out some time?”

They go out for karaoke. Jisung lets Chenle pick a bunch of ballads to slay, and Jisung barely puts any effort into the actual singing of songs on his part. He convinces Chenle to pick a higher tempo piece, and Chenle struggles to sing while he watches Jisung dance. Some of his moves aren’t very healthy for Chenle’s heart. He gets a terrible score, and Jisung laughs at him.

A few customers walk in on the two of them innocently kissing, and there’s a complaint about unprofessional workplace behavior that Mrs. Zhong sits them down to talk about. They awkwardly reveal their newfound relationship, and she gets incredibly excited.

Chenle pouts at Jisung later and says complains about how she likes him better than her own son, and Jisung rolls his eyes at his melodrama. They hear her exclaiming to Chenle’s dad about a future-son-in-law that actually appreciates her line of business and Chenle raises an eyebrow at Jisung as if to say, ‘See?’ and Jisung gives him a panicked look. Chenle laughs at him and sputters through, “I told you so!” while Jisung attacks him with cuddles. 

Jisung’s parents are invited over for dinner and they all celebrate, much to Chenle and Jisung’s combined embarrassment.

.

Around the beginning of the next semester some poor college student comes in looking for roses to confess with, but they convince him to go with something more original. The student, Renjun, thanks them profusely as he picks them up.

His boyfriends all come through the shop at various points, enough to be considered regular customers, so Chenle and Jisung assume the confession went well.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a reference to my norenminhyuck fic. I hope you liked this one shot! I was super excited about it.


End file.
